1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system, and more particularly to a cloud printing system in which a client′sends a print job to a server, and the server sends the print job to a printer so that the printer prints the print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-146465 discloses a conventional cloud printing system in which a client sends a print job to a server over the Internet, the server sends the print job to a printer over the Internet, and the printer prints the print job.
With such a conventional cloud printing system, even though the user deletes the identification information of the printer from the server, the identification information in the printer is left undeleted, so the user has to delete the identification information from the printer and server individually. This is rather inconvenient.